Youjiberry
Youjiberry also known as the miracle berry is the fruit of the plant Hibiscus Derivium, located only in the rainforests of Costa Rica. The berry has been used in South America for medicinal purposes. This plant has become so rare to locate in the rainforests, that it is considered to be extinct. The berry itself is a deep purple color, and when it is cracked open, the fleshy part of the fruit is consumed. The fruit itself is rotten in taste and contains low sugar content. Attempts have been made to grow the Hibiscus Derivium plant, but there has not been much success due to a small increase in soil temperature. The growth of the plant can only occur in the natural rainforest habitat. Characteristics The Hibiscus Derivium is a shrub that grows in the moist areas in the Costa Rica Rainforest, usually close to a body of water, allowing the soil of the plant to stay very moist. The berry itself grows on the inner part of the shrub hidden deep under the leaves of the plant. The shrub is covered with purple flowers to conceal and protect the fruit. The fruit is a plum color, with a firm, solid, barrier. When the fruit is cracked open the inside is a flesh pink color with small black seeds in the middle of the fruit. The inside of the berry is scooped out when consumed. Once the fruit is picked from the plant, its healing properties only survive for 1 day until the plant becomes rotten and useless. History ''' European explorer, Frances Leone, first discovered the Youjiberry in the 18th century. He came across the Youjiberry when he was severely injured on his search for an unknown island. As he waited alone in the forest for help, he nearly starved to death. He then discovered the Youjiberry hidden deep within the Hibiscus Derivium plant, and when consumed, his injured leg had healed in hours. He shared his findings of the “miracle berry” and doctors soon began using the fruit for healing injuries, illness, and disease. Anyone who knew of the healing properties of the fruit went quickly to get their own share. The plant was being rampaged through and in just a year, the plant had become endangered. It is unknown if there is area where the plant still grows. '''Uses In South America, where the berry originates, the berry has been used to treat a variety of illnesses, injures and life threatening diseases. After researching the properties of the berry, scientists have concluded that the “miracle fruit” contained healing properties that would rapidly increase white blood cell production. Not only does the berry increase the amount of white blood cells, it also boosted the effectiveness of these cells to fight off any illness and speed up the healing of injuries, explaining how injuries that would normally take months to heal, could heal in hours. The healing properties of the fruit can only survive 24 hour after it has been picked, making it very difficult to develop enough research to fully understand the plant properties.